Riko's Alluring Scent
by ReverseHaremLover-Akari
Summary: The Serin Academy celebrate their ending match against Aomine, where they won. Something happens to their adorable and lovely coach, when they step into Kagami's house, for some rest. Riko does not know what she will do, when she gets jumped over by her basket ball players, it just something new about her smell, that makes the boys go into heat. What ought it to be? RikoCentric
1. Kagami's house

**Summary:** _The Serin Academy celebrate their ending match against Amoine, where they won. Something happens to their adorable and lovely coach, when they step into Kagami's house, for some rest. Riko does not know what she will do, when she gets jumped over by her basket ball players, it just something new about her smell, that makes the boys go into heat. What ought it to be?_

**Pairing:** _RikoCentric , Riko x Various pairings , Riko x Many guys (some Kuroko no basket fans might think I am crazy for writing this, but I haven't seen a story like this so yeah! And I love reverse harem lols... Am I the only one? *cries*)_

**AN:** _Everyone this is my very first Kuroko no Basket story (I really adore the anime a lot! And Riko 3), this is A Riko story, because I really like that girl a lot! I think she's really cool! *_*  
><em>

_So are there anyone in Kuroko no Basket that watches and does not pair any yaoi pairings? I am asking, because even my friend, who I thought didn't like yaoi, pair one lols. xD A yaoi pairing..._

_I am sorry that this is short but I need to know if someone will like this idea of mine... Because I am unsure of it, if anyone will like it that is, because there are many yaoi lovers on this series so xD _

**Warning:**_ No YAOI, some yuri might appear later though... haven't decided yet but yeah_

Chapter 1:

We won over Tōō academy, it was no dream, we actually did it! Of course I believed in everyone, I knew they could do it, but they did more then I imagined! They went past my expectations, all of them are really amazing, and I could not be happier then being their coach.

"Kagami!" that was the captain, Hyuuga Junpei's overly loud voice.

I glanced at the two bickering men, as they pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Captain, sorry, I thought you weren't eating that, desu," Kagami bowed his head in an apologetic way, appearing as if he was regretting that he stole some meat from Junpei.

"You, you BRAT!" My eyes blinked slightly, as I took the notice of Junpei snatching a meat slice from Kagami's dish. The two of them were sitting across of me, us, the Serien where currently taking a break after the game, and eating ourselves full on meat. They deserved the break, but then again, how come I am seeing two grown up in front of me, acting like small children. I sweat dropped at their new antics, they were attacking the others plate with their chopsticks, in order to get the meat.

I shook my head swiftly and sighed deeply, my chin resting on the palm of my hand, as I leaned against the table.

"You two, people are looking," Teppei appeared in between them, trying to pull the two apart, though failing miserably. A tiny slice of meat left their chopsticks and flew straight into his face, everyone in the room froze at the scene, and stared. It was eerily quiet, both Kagami, and Junpei's pupils had widened to a much larger size. The other team members gave an uncertain look towards the trio, I kept a steady gaze on Teppei's actions, that was not surprising in the least. I sensed a dark aura leak out from his body, as he dragged back his hands from the two men, and then grabbed a hold of their heads, slamming them into each other. A small "crack" could be heard and they passed out cold, falling -slow motion vise- down towards the ground, following with a small "thud" sound.

"I feel refreshed," Teppei stated, his eyes were shut tightly, as he grinned to himself.

"Kiyoshi... He's scary isn't he, coach?" That was the monkey of the group, whispering into my ear, his breath showered over my ear slightly, making my skin heat up.

"Hush!" I growled at him, clenching my knuckles, and then throwing a fist into his stomach, and making him tumble onto the floor. The guys eyes turned to me as the monkey was moaning out of pain.

"That hurts, coach."

"Good!" I spat, my face tingling slightly. A small frown made it up to my lips, as I glared at myself for being so... Easily upset about things, but he did almost touch one of my sensitive spots, and that wasn't fair.

"Riko," Teppei called my name, my head rotated upwards and I gave him some of my attention. "Yeah?"

"I think we should go somewhere to rest, who's place is closest to here?" He asked, smiling widely.

"Kagami's, you are responsible for those two Teppei, and I'll drag this kid along," I mumbled with an angry tone to my voice. He merrily nodded. "Alright, then let's go everyone!"

Teppei was carrying both as two sacks of potatoes, beneath of his arms. I stared a bit amazed at his strength. 'Teppei is really amazing,' I noted in my mind, as I also got up from the chair, leaving it empty, and vacant. I bent down to the monkey of the group, who was still crouching, and sobbing of pain. My eyebrows furrowed slightly, as I grabbed a hold of his hand, and walking towards the exit, while pulling him along.

The others had already gotten outside of the restaurant. I stopped my tracks as soon as I got outside, then I threw monkey towards the first years. "You guys carry him, he's heavy for my tiny body~" I said innocently, faking some tears, as I attempted to act feminine.

"Coach!" They yelled in unison, as they took a hold of him, and forcing me to smile darkly. 'First years are really cute and innocent, huh?!'

"Now let's go to Kagami's place!" I yelled, fist pumping the air, and smirking, before we all took off.

–

All of entered Kagami's apartment and got amazed in how simple it was, it didn't look bad at all, he just had little things in there. Teppei had spotted his bedroom and left the two unconscious males inside, while then getting back to us. The other guys were sitting around the table, as I had just made dinner.

"This is my homemade stew! Eat up!" I smiled happily, my eyes glinting in pure happiness. 'I hope they'll find it tasty.'

They all stared at it uncertainly and I pouted in respond. "Not gonna eat? You hate me that much..." Tears began pouring out of my eyes and the men looked alongside themselves, sharing worried glances.

"Let's get Kuroko to eat it first," came Teppei's suggestions and the nodded quickly, as they then turned around in search of Kuroko, the boy without presence.

"Me?" Kuroko stated hesitantly, making himself known, and everyones eyes turn to him. I leaned against him on the table, pouting, while tears still strum from my eyes. "Won't you eat it for me Kuroko? Or you hate me that much... Do you..." I faked the hurt hinted in my hues and expression, as I eyed him cautiously.

Kuroko averted his eyes from my gaze and looked towards the other team members, with a tiny glare. The others smiled sheepishly in reply, he then sighed, and took a hold of the chopsticks to his right, then putting them in the stew I made. He blinked at the strawberry, then looked towards the hurtful me, and glanced back towards the strawberry. His lips parted and I watched as he put the little red freshness between his lips, chewing on it slowly, savoring the sweet taste of my cooking. I saw how his eyes flashed in confusion, as he swallowed it down. The other members were eagerly waiting for Kuroko to at least say something, since he hadn't past out just yet.

"It's delicious... " His voice spoke calmly, as his eyes were gleaming brightly, and it didn't take him seconds to take another bite.

"WOW!" The men shouted in glee and hurried to take the chopsticks into their hands and dig in for the food.

I smiled happily, as I saw everyones delighted expressions, while they were eating so heartily. Even though they did point out that there were fruits in a stew. They didn't seem to care that much, as they devoured the food in a fast pace.

I couldn't help but to smile, finally they recognized my cooking, and finally I didn't do bad! They said it tasted delicious and not disgusting!

"Ah, so happy, " I mumbled to myself, as I took a red apple from the kitchen counter, and put it against my mouth. I flinched as my teeth glazed against its' sweetness, it took some time to adjust, but I pierced my teeth into its skin, and bit. My whole body shuddered as I began chewing on the meat, it tasted quite exotic, as if it didn't come from this world, and that was when I saw everyone in front of me drop down to the ground.

"Wha-?" I accidentally let go of the apple, so it hit the ground, and splattered all over the floor. In that turn of event, my head started to throb unbearable, and I saw black dots shielding my vision. I began walking, in hope for reaching the coach at the far end of the room, but it was impossible. As I walked my legs wobbled, I couldn't walk straight, as much as I tried.

"Ahh!" I screamed as my foot hit something and I began falling forward, towards the couch, that was a few meters away from me. My mind was going black, I coughed, while I felt immense pain strangle my stomach, before darkness overtook my conscious.

'Darkness, I can't move, I feel lifeless... What happened...' was my last thought, before my conscious vanished.

Chapter 1; Kagami's house end

**AN: None of them are dead (which you all probably figured lols) and since Riko is the main character of my fanfiction, she will not die, well nobody will die in my fanfiction though... LOLS They are just unconscious. **

**Omfg, my very first Kuroko no basket fan fiction, I hope you will look forward to the next chapter, because that is when the fun things will start, or at least I think it will be fun! :D**

**Please leave behind a smile review if you are interested in this story, so I will know, and please no flamers, or haters! This is A Riko story, so if you don't like her, or the pairing, then you shouldn't read it, should you? :P **

**Have a good evening everyone! :D **


	2. Hyuuga, Kagami, Alex, and Riko!

**DISCLAIMEr: I do not own Kuroko no basket! It belongs to its rightful owners! WOOP! :D **

**Reviewers, Alerts, Favorites THANK YOU SO MUCH! T.T I didn't know that anyone would like it, you guys made me really happy! I Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! *_* **

**Pairing: Rikocentric meaning Riko x Various xD (Riko needs more love from the men... Ehm.. xD)**

**AN: Omfg, Finally I could finish writing this, I was so excited to write this epic part! :P **

_**Warning: None really... Just some embraces and kisses ya know!;)**_

_Chapter 2: Hyuuga, Kagami, Alex, and Riko?! _

"Mhmm, it hurts so much..." I mumbled, while I felt my body rocking back, and forward by two pair of strong arms. I was quite sleepy, so I did not like the idea of opening my eyes, and awaken.

"Coach, Coach, COACH!" My eyes blinked slightly at the familiar voice of Seirin's captain, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Coach, what in the bloody hell happened here, Desu," that was Kagami's surprised tone, I could swear whatever he saw, he did not believe his eyes.

"Shup up and let me sleep, idiots... Mgfhfhm..." I shut my eyes tightly, as I tried to get back to my dreams, but apparently someone wouldn't let me.

"Coach! Wake up! This is an emergency!" Hyuuga said loudly, close to my ear. I snapped my eyes open out of anger, rose up from the weird position I was in, at the couch's arm. Since I got up to my feet so quickly, my stomach turned into a twist, and I bent down, holding it tightly. "Hurts," I clenched my teeth, feeling intense pain swarm over my abdomen. "What happened..." I wonder out loud, not remembering so much of the incident.

I know they ate my food and found it delicious, then I ate an apple, and then... What happened after that? It's all a huge blur of my memory.

After a moment of holding my stomach close to myself, I rotated my head a bit upwards, and looked towards the floor. "Why are they sleeping there?" I asked the other two men, that had dared to wake me up.

"Coach... You didn't do something again did you?" I flashed a glare in Hyyuga's direction.

"And what would that be, Hyuuga!" I said, quite angrily, while giving him a very evil look.

"N-Nothing... C-Coach..." He shuddered slightly, as he fixed his glasses at the brink of his nose.

"Coach, senpai, Kuroko is nowhere to be seen, desu," Kagami stated carefully, which made me glance around the masses of guys laying on the floor.

"You're right, Kagami-kun," I thought, while I pondered a bit. 'Where did he disappear of to now?'

"Mhm," Kagami looked a bit thoughtful, I noticed as he went to outside on the balcony, leaving me, and Hyuuga to our sleeping teammates.

I grabbed a hold of the couch and pulled myself into a straight position, instead of hulking. My stomach feels so much better anyways. As I got up on my feet, I accidentally slammed my head against Hyuuga's chest. A light blush adored my cheeks, as I felt his warm breath hover above my head.

"Coach... You smell so alluring," he murmured, as he took a deep breath in, and then exhaled the air past his lips.

"Hyuuga? What may you be doing, to your coach!" I arched my eyebrow, looked up towards his eyes, and finding something odd. A glint that I have never seen before.

"Riko..." he breathed hotly and I squealed, feeling a pair of big hands at each of my hips. His hands were hot and it made my skin burn beneath of his touches, then his hands began stroking my hips, up, and down. My face was getting hotter and hotter, out of embarrassment, what was he doing, and why?!

"S-stop, n-now!" I whispered out, feeling the hardships in speaking, it was like my voice got stuck at the edge of my throat.

He gripped tightly at my hips and turned me around in a swift pull, so I was in front of his larger form. I stared against his chest, not daring to meet with his eyes. He was acting strange, from the normal Hyuuga, and his approach made me feel weak? The usual me who is strong and not some wussy girl. I couldn't move my body well and his weird approach made it worse.

"Riko... Your scent, is lovely. Mfmmgh," He spoke hotly, the warmth of his breath making my ears tingle uncontrollably. A gasp escaped my mouth, when the tip of his nose was pushed against my cheek, and smelling my scent."So alluring, Riko..." He partially growled out my name, making me more confused, as I stood there frozen, my face so warm.

'Get a hold of yourself Riko, you can do this!' I was repeating inside of my mind several times, but even so, my body decided not to listen to my pleads.

He pulled back from my cheek and locked his eyes with mine. They were glowing, a small golden light was in the middle of his pupils, and the light was slowly expanding out, stretching to cover the rest of the pupils. After a moment of pause, his eyelids lowered, and he closed his lips into a straight line, his hands were on my shoulders, and drawing me closer to his face.

"N-no... HYUUGA STOP THIS INSTANT!" I screamed loudly into his, as I lost my temper, and my skin had gotten much hotter. It was basically burning, like as if it was on fire! Even though I shouted at him and tried to struggle free from his grip, he did not get faced by it. The situation remained unchanged and his head was still leaning closer to mine.

Suddenly a loud noise startled me, it sounded like a door being slammed open. I tried to rotate my head, to look back against the newcomer, but Hyuuga didn't allow me to do so, his grip was tightly on my shoulders.

"Riko, Finally I can..." He mumbled, his lips nearing my own, and it made me panic momentarily.

"Senpai, what are you doing to the coach! Desu," Kagami said loudly and peering him off of me, as soon as his hands left my body, I went to hide behind of the couch. I glanced at the two from behind of the furniture and saw how Kagami restrained a raging Hyuuga.

"Let go of your captain! I have important things to do!" He snarled and struggled in Kagami's strong hold.

"This is getting nowhere senpai! I apologize for this, desu," Kagami hit him on the head and making Hyuuga pass out in the brink of an eye.

I sighed with relief and rose up from my hiding spot.

"What was that about, coach? Desu," he ruffled through his hair for a moment, as he looked uncertain at an unconscious Hyuuga.

"I don't know, Kagami-kun. He said something about my scent and lost... Control?" I explained slowly, as I thought on what happened moments earlier. He was like a beast that was trying to eat his prey, it wasn't like Hyuuga at all. Every bone in my body shivered at the memory.

"Scent?" Kagami pondered, as he walked closer to me, and looked at me strangely. Then he bent down and took a deep breath in, with his nose. "You don't smell any diffre-" He stopped mid-sentenced and then he had put his hand at the back of my neck, and slammed me into his chest. His arms had gotten wrapped around my back, as his chin leaned onto my shoulder, to stay steady.

"Kag...mi, what are you do...ing?!" I breathed roughly against his broad and well built chest, it was so hard. Our closeness made me feel uncomfortable, he was hugging me, really tightly!

"Coach smells so... Sweet and, alluring, desu," my my hues widened, when he said almost the exact same thing that came out from Hyuuga's lips.

"Kagami!" a female voice yelled happily, as I heard running footsteps echoing through the floor. "Tch, tch, I did not teach you to behave like this!" She scolded, sounding quite mad, and then I heard a loud "smash", as Kagami's hands released the hold they had around me, and that was when I saw him falling.

"Um, what did you just do?" I looked up towards the blond woman, that was smiling brightly towards me, which only made me all the more confused. It happened so fast, way to fast... She grabbed a hold of my hand and then pushed her lips against mine, my eyes grew bigger, as I could only stare in shock. My first kiss was stolen by a woman!? A few seconds after, she retreated back from the kiss, and grinned towards me. Then her eyes adverted to elsewhere, the kitchen sink.

"Mhm, where is the red apple I left there yesterday?" She asked, thoughtfully.

"Ah, I took a bite from it, sorry. I didn't know it belonged to you," I apologized and bowed down in full respect, even though I was still shocked by that sudden kiss.

"Oh dear," she moaned and shook her head, as she turned to look at me again. "I advice you to not let any guy come closer to you, because if they smell your scent, they will go into heat. That was a special apple I brought with me from America, though I had no idea it would work, sweetie," she sing song-ed the last part and embraced me, kissing my cheeks tons of times. "So cute, you are so cute!" She squealed like a small girl did when they was excited about something.

"Um, could you please stop this!" I said, trying to peer her off of me.

"Also..." She whispered against my ear. "If they do attack you, as long as you make them unconscious, they will get back to their normal states, and forget what happened..."

"Eek!" something wet just swirled against my cheek, going up towards my ear, and circle around it.

"You taste quite delicious my sweetness," she moaned teasingly against my ear, making a shudder go down my spine.

"Ouch," I heard Izuki growl slightly, as he rose up from the floor, and the other guys did the same. Everyone were waking up, expect for a still unconscious Hyuuga, and now Kagami. "What happened?"

"No idea, but I can only see a blond girl sticking to the coach!" The monkey of the group stated the fact, sounding a tiny bit amazed by the scene, which made me send him a death glare in return.

"Ehhh?!" That was the two first years, staring with their mouths open wide, they were seriously hanging from their mouths.

"Ah, Riko, what's going on?" Teppei was scratching his eyes, to wake up from his sleep, and when he opened them up, a small redness tilted his cheeks, as he looked away at once.

'What?' My mind was confused, even all of the men were blushing a bright red color, and I had no idea why.

"Ohh, you are Kagami's friends are you?" The woman smiled, as she put her breasts against mine, and leaning against my shoulder. And that was when I noticed, she was not wearing a shirt, nor bra, but only panties. And her chest was must larger then my own. This made me slightly frustrated and angry, some of the guys already had a running nose! They were staring at her naked body, they were getting aroused for sure!

'I'll triple their training as soon as I am free from this woman!' I growled slightly inside of my mind, giving them my menacingly glare I could muster.

It took them a few long seconds before they realized my dark aura, their eyes enlarged, and their bodies began shivering almost instantly.

"Hmph," my glaring didn't cease to exist, I kept my gaze steady on theirs, so they wouldn't be able to look away. Then my eyes flashed slightly, snapping back towards the blond woman that was still clinging onto me. "Wear some clothes!" I ordered, as I slipped out from her hold, and grabbed the fabrics of Kagami's jacket. I pulled it off of him out of hurry and then I tossed it towards the bare woman, to shield her from the guys' impure eyes.

The foreign woman turned her head a bit more to the side and then shrugged, as she wrapped the large jacket around her feminine body. I sighed in relief and returned my attention back on the Seirin teammates. I held my vision on Teppei, as I noticed how he took slow, and feline steps, towards my direction. His orbs pooled with concern. He halted his steps, some few meters in front of me, and I gulped. His hand had gotten on top of my head, while he bent down a bit to my height level, and leaned in closer to my face.

"Riko, are you ok?" He asked me, filled with worry, and as his breath titled my face, I panicked.

'Oh no. oh no,' my head was literally screaming as I remembered the part of the apple I ate yesterday and what she told me just recently. 'This is not good!' I lowered my body and then rotated around the blond woman, hiding behind of her. "I... I'm fine, Teppei," I murmured, as my eyes peeked from above her shoulder, when I eyed the the men in the room.

"Riko?" He asked questionably, at my reaction. "You don't look fine to me," he said in a serious tone.

'Well of course,' I thought to myself, smiling widely. "Teppei, thanks for worrying about me!" I gave him a small wink, trying my flirting experience, though failing miserably. The other men gaped at us, or rather myself, probably.

"Alright," he combed through his hair with his fingertips, ruffling through it nicely. He looked a tiny bit puzzled and I couldn't blame him, it's not often I run away from him.

'I'm never going to eat apples ever again!' I sighed to myself whilst cussing in my own head, 'why me! Why! Shit!'

"Thehe, " the woman I hid behind giggled, making me surprised for a moment. 'What is she laughing at.' And then I could hear painful groans from beneath, I saw her kicking Kagami in his back, and his unconscious body stirred at the sensation.

"What the he- Alex?!" Kagami rose up quickly as he got back to the conscious world. His eyes were big, his face was flustered, and then he placed his hand on her her wrist, and dragged her to a corner of his apartment.

"That was, weird," I muttered, as I gave them one glance. "Ah, where is Kuroko!" I suddenly yelled, startling the other men. They all looked around for him, as did I, but we were met with nothing.

"Coach, I'm here," Kuroko appeared from nowhere and was now standing next to me, making me freeze in my spot. He stared so deep into my soul, that it felt like he knew what I was thinking. I took a few steps back, as I noticed how close he was, and plus I didn't want the other incident to happen again. It was way too absurd to be just a coincident.

"Guys, I forbid you to train, and rest! Until the match against Yosen in two days, I will be absent for these two days, doing some research..." I said calmly, clapping my hands.

All of them stared and I took this time to flee the room. "Bye!"

–

The men staying in the apartment, glanced at their coach's back, as she rushed outside of the front door. It was also during that section, that another basketball player, the captain pulled himself up to stand on his feet. "Huh, what happened?" He groggily mumbled out, as his legs swayed when walking across the room, towards the couch.

"Junpei, where did you come from?" Teppei asked, his eyes wide with questions, he never noticed the captain laying on the floor passed out. After all, another scene was drawing a lot of attentions.

"Ugh, not sure, don't remember so much," he scowled, as he plopped down on the couch. He brought up his hands towards his chin and leaned against them, while he got into his thinking mode.

Kagami came to the group, from talking to the woman named as Alex. "Everyone, this is Alexandra Garcia, she was my basketball trainer back in America."

"Wow," the men stared in amazement and looked her up and down, some redness across of their cheeks.

Hyuuga Junpei on the other hand, pondered on the familiarity of her name.

"Hi, boys~" Alex said, grinning widely, and waving towards the men. "Taiga~"

"Wha-" Kagami's lips got silenced by Alex's mouth, his hues were blinking, as he then understood what was happening. The ace of Seirin academy, gripped her shoulders tightly, and then dragged her away from him. "ALEX!" He basically screamed at her, as he was trying to keep her from snatching more of his precious kisses.

"Mhm, stop being so mean, Taiga!" She whined, yelling, and throwing her fists against him.

"ALEX!" He growled at her, while pushing her against the wall, and leaning against her body.

"B.E.H.A.V.E." he drawled out the words slowly, so she would get it through her head, though this made her pout in reply.

She placed her hand above his arm, then gave it a small squeeze, and then threw him over herself, as she lowered her body. Kagami got smashed into the wall, that she was stuck against. She put her hands together, sighing, as she muttered. "This is not how I raised you!"

"Tch, it hurts, ALEX," he roared once more and revived quickly on his feet, a dark aura was leaking from him, as his head was leaning a bit to the side. "Hehehe," he laughed darkly, while nearing his basketball trainer.

"Kagami-kun," the people could hear a small "crack" sound, as Kuroko slapped Kagami over the head, forcing his attention on him.

"Kuroko, damn it...!" He snarled while rubbing his cheek with his fist, making the shorter man gasp slightly. "Kagami-kun, it hurts."

"Payback," was his firm answer.

The other people surrounding the first years, could only stare in shock, yet it was something that happened on a daily basic.

"Kagami, Kuroko, no fighting," Kiyoshi Teppei exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him, as he got between the bickering men. He pulled them apart easily, grinning all the while, and twitched his eyebrows, when they were still glaring at each other.

Alex was watching from the side, with a smirk tilting her plump lips. 'Ohh, interesting friends, Taiga.'

Hyuuga rose up from his seat and touched his glasses, to make them more in place, and for some effect. Attention wandered onto his form and he took this sigh as to speak. "Seirin, let's go to the gym, and train!"

"Yeah!" The guys said in unison, showing thumps up to their captain's orders.

"Did anyone think that coach was acting weird?" Izuki voiced up, while shifting his eyes on each of the men, in the room. "Riko ought to be doing Riko food!"

"..." Silenced met his ears, making a sad expression come across his face.

"The coach acting weird? It will probably past until the next match, now let's go!" Hyuuga ordered once more, as he went over to the front door, while the other guys picked up their things, to follow his lead.

The Seirin teammates said their goodbye to Alex, Kagami, and Kuroko(seeing as they weren't following them, yet), while some were still amazed by her curves.

"Captain wait for me, desu!" Kagami called from behind and also rushed through the front door, Kuroko strolling behind of him.

"Mhm, I wonder what will happen to Riko-chan, and the matches, heh. Going to be interesting!~" The woman left behind, was singing to herself, as she tip toed into the bathroom, to take a very, very long shower.

–

"Riko, what may you be doing?" My father asked, standing by the door, and peeking instead. In reflex of feeling his presence in my room, I threw a pillow straight into his face, as I was laying on my bed, and reading a basketball magazine. "Go away!" I yelled at him, feeling slightly frustrated.

"Ouch... My daughter is too strong!" He groaned, as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead, where the pillow had smashed into. Moments later, I felt his presence leave the room, and hearing the door close from outside. I heaved a tired sigh and shook my head, letting the magazine rest on my face.

"I hope this will wear off... Whatever that woman brought with her, oh well," I murmured while letting my eyes slid shut, as I felt myself dozing off.

_Chapter 2; end _

**Next chapter: "Yosen High and more weirdness" **

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't expect every update to be this quick lols, I just had an idea already for this one :3 anyways, wonder what will happen to our Riko-chan! Looks like Alex made her draw unwanted attention, hmm!;) (sadly Riko is a smart girl, but oh well... xD)**

**Psst, felt like the others were just extras in this chapter, lols. And I did try to make up a decent pun on Izuki's part, hopefully I didn't fail lols...**


	3. Yosen high and more weirdness part 1

**AN:**_ I do not own Kuroko no Basket sadly, if I did, Riko would get to meet all of the Generation of miracles! :P Like being surrounded by them, in a big circle!:D_

**Warning:** Not much really... And besides this is M rated for a reason anyways :P So you'll be able to take it, probably! *nods*

Any **MISTAKES**_ in this chapter, will be corrected at a later day, because I am so tired right now, and I just wanted to upload for you peeps! :D Take care everyone ;) _

**Thank you all for reviewing, alerting, favorit-ing! It makes me really happy and it encourages me to write more :3**

**Chapter 3: _Yosen high and more weirdness Part 1_**

We were on our way towards where the match is going to be held, the match against Yosen high. Seeing as I have done my research on the opposite team and shown the Seirin team, I was a tiny bit anxious. My heartbeat was thumping quickly then normal, but what I was actually worried about... Was, what happened two days ago, where Alexandra Garcia had taken an red apple with her from America. And where I was stupid enough to accidentally eat the damn thing, the fruit made me get into weird scenarios, and they don't even remember! Only I have these memories washing my mind, hindering me from concentrating on the game at hand.

A small sigh escaped past my lips, as I held my head low, while we walked through a long corridor. It didn't take us long until we arrived at the basketball court, Yosen High had gotten there early, and was already warming up. Another sigh sneaked through my lips, as I marched over to one of the benches, which would be ours to sit throughout the game. I plopped down onto the seat, my shoulder lowering, while I looked up to the court, and watching Yosen's warm ups.

* * *

><p>The Seirin team didn't advert their eyes on their coach, they have been keeping a close eye on her every move, seemingly as it was quite odd, for her to behave so strangely. When they met earlier at the bus stop, she had told them to walk a few meters behind of her, and not too close. The men had obied their coach, of not wanting to anger her, and feel her wrath. Feeling her wrath meant in getting their training doubled or maybe even tripled. The Seirin team couldn't help but to shudder at the horrifying thought.<p>

Now they were standing still at the entrance to the gym, hues still locked onto their coach's presence. She has been sighing a lot today, her back slightly crooked when she had walked.

"What's up with coach?" Koganei asked whilst stretching his arms and yawning. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Mhm, Riko out to have a girly moment!" Izuki said with a grin, giving the others a thumps up, but lowered it, as he noticed their expressions: Some were sighing, others gave him a blank stare, and another looked surprised, while hyuuga just shook his head.

"I'll talk with her later about it, now it's time for some warm ups. Seirin let's go!" Hyuuga announced as the great captain he was and headed off to the court, the men following close behind.

"Let's win this, Seirin!" Kagami called out, looking quite fierce as he grabbed the ball, and did some dribbles, showing the crowd some nice moves.

"I said, warm ups first, Kagami," Hyuuga had grabbed the ball from him, tip toed, and then jumped, throwing the ball into the basket, getting a three pointer! The crowd cheered loudly, as he fixed his classes, and strolled back to the others.

"Sorry Captain, desu," Kagami apologized with a curt bow, showing his respect for his senior, and then followed after.

"Nice shoot, Junpei, " Kiyoshi Teppei spoke loudly, a grin tilting his face, and giving the captain a high five, as he came into reaching range. Hyuuga gave back the gesture and nodded towards him.

"Warm ups, guys," Hyuuga ordered briefly, getting down on the floor, and starting with some sit ups. The guys followed their captain's lead and went to do their own daily warm ups.

* * *

><p>The Yosen team was quite aware of when the Seirin high had entered the court, some of them had their heads turned in their direction, while some just, or maybe just one ignored their whole existence, with a low grunt. Murasakibara, Yosen's ace, was sitting on the bench, plopping his mouth filled with potato chips, while the others were doing their warm ups.<p>

_Crunch crunch crunch. _He was eating more quickly now, as he spotted Kuroko doing some push-ups in the corner of his eyes. 'Kurochin,' noted his mind, with slight irritation. 'Basketball is a lousy sport. People like them I will crush.' His glare became more intense, as he put the last piece of chips on his tongue, pulling it in, and swallowing it whole. He then stood up from his spot on the bench and hearing a few gasps from the Seirin corner. Kuroko's head was also turned to him. Some of their eyes were widened, probably at his much larger size, though Kuroko's gaze stayed the same. Murasakibara met his stare head on, as did his old teammate, the phantom sixth man. They were both having a quite intense staring contest, none decided to budge.

"Atsushi," a soft hand had gripped at his shoulder, to gain the purplette's attention. "The game will start soon."

"Pfft," he slapped his teammate's hand off of him, then smiled in a childish way. "Himuro, give me the lollipop."

The dark head, was smiling towards the taller man, as he swifted the lollipop in front of his eyes. "Does that mean you will play?"

The purple head shrugged and gave him a sour look. "Fine, just give me the lollipop."

Himuro was smiling gently, as he let the junk food lover, get what he wants. Murasakibara was sucking and biting on it happily, feeling blissful.

Himuro gave him a last glance, until he turned to a particular red head. 'Taiga,' he send him a dark glare, as he clenched his hands into two large fists. Kagami had sensed the dark aura and was now staring into his eyes, with those same, caring eyes. It made Himuro all the more angrier, he obviously still saw him as a brother, but he did not agree. He was going to beat him and show him, who is the strongest in basketball.

"Ahh, Kuroko-kun!" Heads turned over to where the loud noise came from and eyes stumbled upon an unconscious Kuroko, he was laying fatly in front of the bench, and in front of the Seirin's coach.

Himuro looked at Kagami, as he ran towards the two, with hasty steps, and so was the rest of the Seirin team. "Tch, Taiga," he muttered, as he looked away, and got back to do his warm ups.

Murasakibara's eyebrow had lifted, when he, the only one saw the incident. As he got the lolipop from Himuro, his attention went back to Kuroko, and what he saw had made him quite curious. "Mhmm," he mumbled through sucking the lollipop.

Earlier, Kuroko had wandered off from the warm ups, and arrived sitting next to their coach. It took the woman a few minutes to realize that he was there and she looked startled, as she took a deep breath, and stood up from the bench spot. Her expression appeared as angry and it looked like she was giving the younger boy a lecture, her index finger was pointing at him. Then it happened, Kuroko's hand had wrapped itself around her wrist, and pulled her down onto him, so she was sitting on his lap. She leaned forward, against his build, and her face had brightened in a red-ish color. Kuroko's face had leaned closer towards her neck and then the red color tilting her cheeks, darkened quickly. The woman's lips moved once and grimaced, as she bit down her lower lip.

Muraskibara's eyes were unable to look away from the two of them, especially since he had never seen Kuroko doing something of the likes. It surprised him, slightly, and made him intrigued. What happened next, forced him to rise his eyebrow, the girl was hitting his back, and then he rose up from the bench, holding her. He saw how her legs got tangled around his back, in shock of his sudden movement, and as well to keep her from falling. Angry-looking, the senior was now hitting his head, in an attempt to get loose, and that was when Kuroko wobbled a bit, falling down, and landing on top of the girl. Kuroko's back was shielding his vision to see the girl and what was actually happening. Seeing as there was nothing more interesting to see, he looked away, and that was when he heard a loud female voice, echoing throughout the court.

* * *

><p>My eyes were inspecting the warm ups, the guys finally started. I glanced around each of them and stopped on Kagami who was currently dribbling the ball back and forward between his hands. 'His left hand has improved greatly,' I thought, with a bright smile adoring my face. It made my heart flutter, to see their improvement, and to help them improve, to give them appropriate training menus.<p>

Hyuuga strolled over to Kagami, when he noticed he wasn't doing his exercise, which is important before the start of a game. He grabbed a hold of the ball and threw it into the basket, gaining a three pointer, I inwardly did a thumps up to this. Training does drastic changes for a player and makes them better, it is possible to overcome your weakness.

I lowered my eyelids, as I felt all of my muscles relax. 'Maybe I shouldn't worry? I can't act distance to them during a game. I can't think about this the whole time,' I told myself, with a small sigh wriggling itself out of my mouth. I placed down both of my hands, at the edges of the bench, and clutched the rim, roughly. Then my eyes quirked open and I breathed in some air through my lips, smiling somewhat.

After a few moments of looking at nothing in particular, I felt some chillness stung my skin, from my left side. I turned my head and gaped in shock, seeing the shadow player, Kuroko. I got up from the bench spot at once, took a deep breath, and en exhaled. I brought up my hand from my side and pointed at him with my index finger, as I gave him a dark look.

"Kuroko-kun! Why did you sneak up on me like that!" My eyes were literally flaring, I got so scared at that weird sensation, and then it was only, him... As always. And this time, I had actually felt fear stirring my bones.

"Coach, I'm sorry for startling you," he apologized, his head bent a bit to the side, and his eyes glinting in the light. I flinched at the hurt look he was giving me.

"Of course you are! Now never do that again, Kuroko-kun," I said a bit more gentler this time, staring into his ocean blue eyes, where it was possible to drown into them. It was hard to get rid of my eyes on his, it was as if they held them locked, so I couldn't look away. My eyelids fluttered a bit, as I saw another, different glint in his orbs. A yellow glint was set in the middle of his pupils, making me get immediate remembrance.

I gasped at the sudden fast movement of his hand getting round my wrist and then I felt how my body was getting pulled down, right on top of his knees, and making me lean against his chest, and the rest of his body. It felt like my face was going to burn! It got hot around my cheeks, making me certain that my cheeks was flushed.

"Eh?" Butterflies swarmed around inside my abdomen, when I could feel something pointy scrap at my neck.

"Coach..." He muttered against my skin, letting me feel the warmth of his breathing grazing at my throat. "Smells so, nice..." something wet and slippery pushed gently against my neck and I could sense my body getting hotter, my whole body was starting to burn like fire.

"K-Kuroko-kun... Stop," I whispered quietly, feeling my throat getting dry, and empty from fluids. My eyebrows lowered, as my teethes scraped lightly at my bottom lip, until I eventually bit down, to keep myself from letting my voice be heard. Another moan bulged inside of my throat, as his hands slid behind of my back, and held me close to him. This was unbearable, I feel like fainting, it was just so... Weird!

"Coach's scent is alluring," he mumbled against my skin and making me shudder, as his heavy breath tilted against my flesh. Another swarm of butterflies entered through my stomach and decided to create even more havoc. This only made me frustrated, so angry, that I couldn't take it anymore.

I hovered both of my arms over his back and begin to hit him quite lightly and gently, so he wouldn't feel any pain, but only get disturbed by it.

"Ah," my body began moving in one swift moment, I wrapped my legs around Kuroko's back, at once. He was standing up straight with me in his arms, I could only hope no one saw this. This was so embarrassing... A first year was carrying a second year... I shook my head quickly and snorted, as I gave him a small glare, into his eyes. The yellow glint was almost covering his whole pupil, making me gasp out of worry, as I began to hit him on the head with my hands. It was time to make him pass out, to make him go back to normal! Or my heart wouldn't be able to take it!

"Coach, it hurts," I heard him say and then gravity pulled at me, I was falling down. My back slammed into the wooden floor, with a small "thud" sound erupting from the floor. Kuroko's body smashed into mine, making me cringe off the pain, and blush. His lips was pressing against my lower lip and his eyes were hazy. My orbs had enlarged out of shock and embarrassment, I grabbed a hold of his hips, and then rotated, so he was laying beneath of me, and I on top. That was when I slipped out of his hold and heard him mumble. "Riko's...scent is nice..."

'My name...' I thought, as my heart tightened of his words. 'He spoke my name... What's wrong with me? It must be the stupid apple's fault!'

I took a hold of the benches' edges and used it to help me get up to my feet. Now standing behind of Kuroko's unconscious form, I needed to gain attention, before anyone would notice.

"Ahh, Kuroko-kun!" I screamed, forcing my voice to sound extra feminine, and shaken, as my hands covered half of my face.

"Riko!"

"Coach!"

"Kuroko!"

Hyuuga, Teppei, Kagami, and the rest have arrived. They were surrounding Kuroko at once and I took this chance to take a few steps back, so they wouldn't be all to close. The guys lifted him up onto the bench, felt his pulse, and then began shaking him. It didn't take even a moment until he woke up and looked into their worried glances.

"Kuroko, what happened to you!" Kagami said, with a slight annoyed growl rolling off his tongue.

"Kagami-kun. I don't remember, " was his simple reply back, as the light haired boy got up into a sitting position, holding his head carefully, and inspecting it.

"Does your head hurts Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked him calmly, placing his hand on top of Kuroko's head, to feel for any damage.

"No, captain," he shook his head lightly and looked at him, with his empty gaze, that stared into his soul.

"Alright then, let's move, the game is starting, " Hyuuga got up from his crouching and headed over towards the middle of the court. The others followed suit while Kagami helped Kuroko up and walked alongside him to the game.

* * *

><p>The match ended with "insert score here" and we won. The edges of my lips quirked upwards into a large smile, as I felt a sudden warmness pour over me. Seirin, they did it!<p>

I put my hands on the bench, I was currently sitting on, and then pushing myself up, to stand on my feet. I straighted my back, then glanced over at the guys, that was cheering among themselves on the court, clinging onto each other while doing tons of high fives.

I felt my chest tingle lightly, as my cheeks got warmer, and my body shivered out of happiness. I wanted to put the biggest and weirdest smile out there, but I held it in, and watched them from afar... Sadness washed over me for a minute, my head lowering, as I glared at the floor, and saw the red apple dance in my memory. Feeling frustrated, I moved my head back, and forward to the sides, out of anger.

I turned around, in the direction of the hallway, and decided that I would get out of here first, so nothing bad would happen. And also so they wouldn't find out, or maybe it wouldn't matter even if they did? I don't know how their reactions would be, that it's my fault when they loose their memories, besides it is probably nothing worth to remember.

As I took slow steps forward, my chest stirred deep inside, and I frowned, when my legs got even slower. My heart didn't want me to leave, but my brain told me I had to. This was really frustrating, battling against ones heart.

"Riko, we won," I felt a hand land loosely on my head and that was when water leaked out of my eyes. I sniffled, feeling so happy, and filled with emotions. I rotated, so I was facing Teppei, the person that called out to me, and then I looked up into his eyes. "We really won?" I asked, my voice being hoarsely. He only nodded to me and ruffled through my hair, making it into a big mess, and gave me a bear hug. My smile increased as I returned the warmth, wrapping my hands around his back, as I sniffled against his chest.

"Ehem, " a cough was heard from behind of us. I blinked at the familiar voice of the captain and peeked from Teppei's hug, that was when I saw the big crowd... All of the Seirin team was giving us strange looks, making me sigh deeply, as I retreated back.

"You guys," I shook my head in disbelief, at their expressions. "Ah!" I returned my gaze back to Teppei, staring wide-eyed into his curious glance. "Teppei, you're fine?"

"Yeah, why, Riko?" He asked me, looking somewhat puzzled, as he tilted his head a bit to his right side.

"N-nothing..." I muttered, looking down to the ground, absentmindedly. 'He's still normal... Why? This is new...' Many questions flooded my mind, Teppei was still his usual self, and not doing anything weird. Like what has happened before. 'Oh well, should be happy!' I shrugged, thinking of the positive assets instead. 'Maybe it wore off! Whatever it was...'

"So are we going to eat meat?" Kagami voiced out suddenly, staring at the three of us with a glint shimmering in his eyes.

"Meat?" The captain repeated quite slowly, as he pondered on it for a moment. "Who will pay?"

"I can," Teppei slammed his hand against Hyuuga's chest, chuckling quietly, at the man's reaction. The Seirin captain was holding his stomach, as he glared through his glasses at Teppei, who was now walking back to the bench. He went to pick up his belongings and the other males, was already carrying their luggage. This made a small giggle erupt from my lungs and I couldn't help but to smile widely at their antics.

Without saying anything to the men who was occupied with watching as Teppei accidentally let all of his things fall out of the bag... I grinned to myself and then took off, walking through the hallway, leading to fresh air. My eyes slid closed as a brush of wind struck my face, chilling it nicely, and I enjoyed every minute of it. Watching the basketball game, had made me sweat a lot, and it was really hot. The match was way too intense several times, making my heart thump quickly beneath of my ribs , of being anxious.

"Tired," I mumbled through my breath, my head getting heavier, and heavier. "Sleepy..." I whispered out, as I felt how my legs began lowering a bit, as I walked. Before I had time to slip to the ground, my foot hit something hard, and I stumbled forward, falling down onto the ground.

'Oh shit,' I swore inside of my mind, closing my eyes more tightly this time, waiting for the painfully impact which never came. Instead my body met with something soft, yet hard... 'Muscles...?' was my knowing thought, my orbs flew open in an instant, and I was met with dark blue hair, and dark skin.

"..." I gaped in shock, staring into the face of Touho's ace... Amoine Daiki.

"The. Hell?" He growled bellow of me, as his eyebrows were furrowed, and pissed. When his eyes met mine, he send me a cold glare, and I smiled meekly in response. "Um... Sorry..." I apologized, feeling awkward, as I rose up in a hurry.

A hand stopped me in my tracks and pulled me back down, quite forcefully. My head crashed into his well built muscle chest... I gave him an annoyed stare. "What are you doing!" I half screamed at the younger boy, treating his senior like nothing... No respect at all and it made my head boil!

"Damn, you smell weird..." He muttered, as his glare lessened a bit, and he looked at me with an intense gaze.

'Weird, now that was a first,' I thought, as I stared back at him, with confusion in my eyes.

"Damn woman, smelling so... Tempting," his voice partly growled, as it lowered, and his expression darkening in color. "Heh," he was grinning now, a small yellow glint appearing in the middle of his pupils.

"Hurts...!" I winced, feeling his hands push against my shoulders, and hold them tightly. "Let me go, bastard!" I spat furiously, but it looked like he didn't care.

Seconds after, I felt a tongue swirl against my chin when I attempted to rise my head up, and at least look around for help. The sensation made me shudder uncontrollably and breathings halted, surprised of his action. "Amoine... S-stop!" This was just so weird and too unreal.

"It's your stupid scent's fault, not mine," he snarled angrily, giving me a dark look, as his head got closer to mine. "Stop it!" I wined a bit more loudly this time, struggling in his grasp, and trying to get free.

"Mmgh..." His nose was pressing against my cheek and inhaling my... Scent.

"Ahh... Wh-here do you think, you're... T-touching, bastard!" I gasped, feeling something big, and hard, tilting one of my sensitive spots.

"Shut it and let me get more... Of your alluring aroma," my face, my body, my everything was hot all over, I swear I was red like a tomato. "Can't control myself, you unlucky woman...Hah."

Chapter 3: End

**Well, I am curious what you all thinking now, but then, are your thoughts correct? That is only for me to know, but do tell me, what you think is happening right now, with Riko, and Amoine xD**

**Omfg this was a long chapter lols, I tried my best writing this one, so I hope you guys really liked it 3 Tell me your thoughts on it in a comment/Review! That would be sweet *_* Nice meeting you all Riko fans :3**

**I hope you want to find out more! :D **

**The next update won't be as fast, or it might, but it depends, we'll see how motivated I get to write!;)**

**Next chapter; _Yosen high and more weirdness part 2 _ **


End file.
